


What a Strange Being You Are

by rxinshib (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Can you have ptsd if its not post? like its happening now?, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, Like Real Quick, M/M, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Proceed with caution, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) is Missing, So does Lotor, Someone Help Them, Sorry Not Sorry, TO RETURN JULY 2018, Torture, Warning people die, Zarkon sucks, i hate myself for writing this, some one save them, sorry guys but be patient, their both creeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rxinshib
Summary: “Oh man.”The ship was rapidly losing control, spinning through the air off balance. It slammed into the snowy bank and the entire front half was submerged in snow. The control room had gone dark, only several warning signs were flashing on the screens, a dim red light, and blaring alarm proof that it was still functional. Although, the red light and alarm weren’t exactly a sign of the ship being “functional”.~Lance, Hunk, and Pidge crash landed on Kerberos during what was supposed to be a rescue mission. It only gets worse when they're picked up (read: abducted) by the Galra.~or where the simulation in the first episode is the real deal.ON HIATUS UNTIL JULY 2019! Chapter 2 is my unfinished unedited version of chapter 2 and an explanation of why im going on hiatus. You dont have to read it.





	1. Fasten Your Seat belts, It’s Going to be a Bumpy Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm married to commas and improper punctuation. Also every sentence has the same structure and there is so much dialogue. Also they might be ooc but i tried to portray them how i thought they may react in this situation. This is unbeta-ed. Also updates are slow, it took me like a month to write this chapter. 
> 
> Couple things to know before reading:  
> Lance and Hunk know that Pidge is Katie Holt and her family history, along with her reasons for this mission  
> There will be a flashback/backstory chapter in the future  
> Keith, Allura, and Coran won't be in this story. There will be mentions, but no appearances. I don’t really know how to work them into the story? Sorry, but this story is focusing on Lance and Shiro. I don’t think Voltron will show up (like formed, Zarkon mention it a whole bunch). Maybe if I find a way to work them in, I will put Keith, Allura, and Coran in the story. Until then, they won’t show up. 
> 
> people die. I apologize. It was really hard for me to write this, for several reasons, and I would like to warn you. If needed, warnings will be at the beginning of every chapter  
> Warnings: Major character death, (maybe) graphic descriptions of gore (there’s blood), swear words (idk if I need a warning for that but just to be safe)  
> Please proceed with caution

“Oh man.”

~

The ship was rapidly losing control, spinning through the air off balance. It slammed into the snowy bank and the entire front half was submerged in snow. The control room had gone dark, only several warning signs were flashing on the screens, a dim red light, and blaring alarm proof that it was still functional. Although, the red light and alarm weren’t exactly a sign of the ship being “functional”. Lance groaned, his head throbbing and his chest aching. His seatbelt was digging tightly into his ribs, and Lance was pretty sure that his head was bleeding. He tried to turn his head, to catch a glance at Pidge or Hunk, but his seatbelt stopped him, only further reminding him what situation they were in. Lance’s body hung forward; the ship had landed on its nose, buried in the snow.

Lance’s fingers fumbled with his buckle, desperate to get out of the suffocating binds. The ship lurched, falling even further forward. Lance momentarily lost grip on his buckle, his whole body jerking forward and his restraints digging deeper into his ribs. The panic was starting to set in, his fingers struggling to find his release. “Come on… come on!” Lance mumbled to himself, frantic to be free.

He was feeling extremely claustrophobic right now. He couldn’t breathe, not like in a metaphorical sense, or in a panic attack type way. No, he couldn’t breathe because the straps of his seatbelt were driving into his ribs and crushing his lungs and he could have sworn that the straps had broken his skin and were cutting deep into him and okay, so he might have been having a panic attack. He clenched his hands into fists and bit his lip, fighting back a sob. Giving up, Lance hopelessly grabbed at the belt, just trying to pull it away from his body. “Argh!” Lance let out a groan, his body being pulled down once more because of gravity. He once more grasped at the buckle, seeking purchase.

After several excruciatingly painful minutes just groping at the release button, Lance felt his body drop. He hit the ground with a thump and a grunt. “ _Fuuuckkkk”_ Lance groaned, drawing out the word as though it would make him feel better. It took Lance a while to be able to stand up, only by using the ship for support and trying to adjust to the uneven ground and odd angle that the ship was at. He was finally able to look around and fully take in his surroundings. It was dark, darker than he had initially thought, and it was loud. The throbbing in his head only worsened with every blare and beep.

“Lance?” A small, quiet voice called out. All of Lance’s attention immediately focused on the young girl who was also trapped in her seat, dangling like a ragdoll. Her eyes were squinting like she had just woken up from a nap. Or being forced into unconsciousness.

“Shit. Hang on Pidge, I’ll get you out of there,” Lance moved towards her, ignoring the pain that surged through his body. “Just- just stay still and I’ll get you out.”

“Lance, what happened?” Pidge asked as Lance helped her out of her seat and onto her feet.

“We crashed. I crashed. I’m sorry.” When Lance looked at Pidge’s face, her innocence showing in her teary eyes. Lance felt shame sweep through him, his ears burning. He had let her down. He had failed her. “Are you hurt anywhere?” Lance asked, giving her a once over, trying to find any major injuries or blood.

“My head hurts, but that’s from when I fell out of my seat earlier. Are you hurt? You’re bleeding?” Pidge reached out towards Lance’s face, gesturing towards the cut on his forehead.

“It’s fine. A flesh wound.” Lance tried not to think about how his ribs were most likely bruised, or how his head actually felt like it was about to explode.

“Where’s Hunk?” Pidge asked, looking around the room.

Hunk was draped over his console, his body lax and unmoving. A dark pool of blood dripped down the console – Lance wondered why he hadn’t noticed earlier.

“Hunk?” Lance asked, his voice cracking. His vision was getting blurry, his face becoming wet. Pidge moved towards Hunk, but Lance put his arm out, stopping her. Lance took a step, shakily moving closer to his bleeding friend. Pidge stood still. Her body was trembling and she had tears on her face. A tan hand reached out for Hunk’s shoulder, gingerly shaking him. There was no response. Lance pressed two fingers into Hunks neck, searching for his pulse. He found none. Lance turned to tell Pidge but she was already moving. Everything felt slow to Lance – he felt numb. He couldn’t hear Pidge’s screams, he only saw her mouth open; he couldn’t tell he was crying but he knew his face was wet.

Pidge was frantic, gripping Hunk and turning him over. Her hands reached for her mouth but it was too late. She threw up. Hunk’s whole stomach was covered in blood, pieces of broken glass and metal sticking to and out of him. His body moved where it was out, draping from gravity in ways it shouldn’t be. Lance was brought out of his trance by the sound of Pidge puking, and then by the sight of Hunk’s injured body. His dead body. Lance put his hand on Pidge’s shoulder, turning her away from Hunk’s corpse.

“Come on, Pidge. We – we have to get out of here. I – I can’t… I mean I… We have to go.” Lance tripped over his words, his mind trying to process what was happening, what had happened. _They had crashed on Kerberos in search of_ Kerberos I. _Lance and Pidge were slightly injured – they might have concussions. Hunk was dead. Hunk was dead. He was dead and it was all his fault and if someone else was piloting then they wouldn’t have crashed and Hunk would be alive and holy fucking shit Hunk was dead. And Lance had killed him._

It was a little difficult leaving the control room, the whole ship was tilted, sloping forward, and everything was at an odd angle. Once they had reached the hallway and the doors had closed – hiding their dead friend from sight – Lance collapsed. He let his body lean against the slanted wall, the ship had tilted to the point where he was almost laying down. Lance was exhausted, the mental and physical toll of the crash landing their ship on an empty moon catching up to him. His body hurt and his head throbbed and his emotions were running high.

“Lance,” Pidge’s voice was quiet like she was scared. “What should we do now?” Right. They were stranded right now. They might not survive, not unless Lance gets his shit together and gets them out of this mess.

“We should,” Lance paused to think. “I don’t know what we should do.” Lance cradled his head in his hands and let his tears fall. “I really fucked up this time.” He tried to play it off as a joke, failed, and let out a sad laugh escaping his mouth. Something in Pidge snapped.

“No. You don’t get to say that. You are our – my captain and you’re going to get us out of this mess. So, do your fucking job and fix this.”

Lance lifted his head and say Pidge standing over him, hands on her hips and an angry look in her eyes. Pidge was barely 16 and she was in space, on a rescue mission. She was barely 16 and she has already seen a dead body. She’s barely 16 and she’s lost in space. But she’s still standing tall and she’s still yelling at Lance, telling him to get up even when she has tears in her eyes. Pidge was like an anchor, keeping Lance grounded.

“I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Probably die.”

Lance laughed out loud at that, a real laugh. She was right. Lance stood up, leaning on the ship for support. His whole body was racked with pain and they needed to figure something out – fast.

“We should put our helmets on, I don’t know how the rest of the ship looks but our oxygen might have been compromised.”

“You’re right. We should also look for a spare radio, see if we can contact the base.”

“Even if we contact them, they won’t be able to get out here for at least a month. We’d be dead by then.”

“Always the pessimist, aren’t you? Fine. Let’s suit up, and then maybe we could check out the surface.” Pidge was already snapping on her helmet before Lance could finish. She looked up at Lance and he could see his reflection in her helmet. He did not look good.

“Well? Let’s get out of here.”

Lance pulled on his helmet, unprepared for how claustrophobic it would make him feel. He breathed in the stale air – oxygen in a can was not his favorite. Lance followed Pidge to the bay, one hand on the wall to support him. If sitting in the ship felt weird, walking felt abnormal. The angle made his ankles twist and bend and he felt like was on the edge of falling over with every step he took.

Pidge was waiting for Lance by the bay doors, patiently awaiting her captain’s orders.

“Hit the doors, Pidge. Let’s see what this chunk of ice looks like.”

Pidge readily hit the release, the sound of the bay doors and a blast of cold air proving that they were really on Kerberos. A horizon of ice and then a vast emptiness, the only light from the stars in the sky. Kerberos was too far away from the sun for it to get any real light, but the snow was white that what little light there was reflected off of it.

Pidge turned around to face Lance, a mock salute at her forehead. “After you, captain.” She snickered. Lance gave Pidge a playful nudge as he walked past her, stopping right before he stepped out into the cold. The ice crunched beneath his boot, the cold was but a lingering feeling against his thermal suit. He was in utter awe at the beauty of the moon. It was quiet on the moon, everything still. Without an atmosphere, there was no wind. It felt like a dream, everything was so serene.

“That’s one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind.”

“Shut up, Lance. You’re not even the first person to walk on this moon.” Pidge shoved past Lance out to the moon. She bounced out onto the snow, enjoying the satisfying crunch of it beneath her feet.

“So, what now?” Lance asked, stepping out to join Pidge.

“I don’t know, you’re the captain.” She shrugged.

“Then… I guess we should… explore?” Lance said it like a question, unsure of whether it was right or not.

Pidge just shrugged and walked farther out. “We should look for _Kerberos I_.” Pidge said, looking around the empty moon. Right. They came to Kerberos on a mission, to find _Kerberos I_ and search for any evidence for what happened to the crew.

“Well, we had located the ship before we crashed, so I’d say that _Kerberos I_ is about three knots northeast of here. We could probably make it in an hour or two.”

~

Lance followed Pidge up the snowy mountain, crisp footprints being left behind. He had one hand on his side, cradling his ribs. He wasn’t faring well from the crash, but he had to keep moving forward, for Pidge.

“Lance! I see the rover!” Pidge ran forward, sliding down the hill and towards the rover.

Lance quickly followed after her, seeing the rover and ice collector in the distance. The whole scene seemed undisturbed except for what looked like a crater farther north.

“Pidge, check the logs. I’m going to investigate the crater up ahead.”

The crater didn’t seem like a natural one, more like something had pulled the ice out of the ground in a huge chunk. Lance crouched down and picked up a piece of ice. It was sharp, and Lance could tell where it had come out of the ground. Everything about it seemed a little too suspicious.

“Everything on the logs check out. The last entry was them collecting ice, but after that there’s nothing.” Pidge recounted, coming up behind Lance. “Woah, What’s up with this crater?”

“That’s what I’m wondering. Something about this… it feels wrong.” Lance stood up, ignoring the pain in his chest, and brushed the ice off his hands. Everything about the disappearance of the crew felt wrong, there was something more sinister behind it.

“Lance, what’s happening?” Pidge worriedly asked, the ground shaking beneath her. The whole planet was shaking. A shadow loomed over Lance and Pidge, ominous and frightening. Lance looked up and saw a huge spaceship, one that was dark and menacing.

“Pidge, run!” Lance grabbed Pidge by her arm, pulling her away from the ship.

“Lance!” Pidge called out. She pointed ahead of them, freezing. A purple tractor beam shifted towards them, pulling ice up as it moved closer. Lance stopped in his tracks, backpedaling. He felt his feet leave the ground, his body being pulled upward. Pidge was right by him, drifting up. It was all happening so fast, chunks of ice joining them. They were both screaming, unable to find stability while being pulled towards an alien ship. The closer they got, the harder it became. Pidge had lost consciousness and Lance was quickly fading.

“ _Shit,_ ” Lance let out a sigh, darkness filling his vision.  
~

“Emperor Zarkon, we have found more _humans_ in System X9Y.”

Lance’s head felt fuzzy and his ears were ringing. “Pidge?” he groaned out. Lance looked around, surveying his surroundings. Pidge was slumped over next to him, her helmet gone. So was his. They were being held by robots(?) and everything looked purple. There was a large… cat? in front of him and some sort of purple, wrinkly giant on a screen.

“Thanos?” Lance asked, his voice weak and quiet. He might have been using humor as a mask again, but everything felt so unreal and how else was he supposed to cope?

Thanos, as Lance had dubbed him, turned to face Lance, narrowing his eyes. They made eye contact and Lance felt a shiver run through him. This guy was creepy. His glowing eyes seemed to pierce through Lance, to peer into his soul.

“Send them to the arena. Our Champion has become predictable, Haggar is bored. I hope these newcomers can entertain us.”

“Vrepit Sa, Emperor Zarkon.” The cat guy put his fist to his chest – Lance guessed it was some sort of salute.

Thanos – or Zarkon – disappeared from the screen, and for a second it was silent. Until, of course, Lance broke that silence.

“Listen, cat guy, I don’t think you want us. I mean, you could do a lot better, so why don’t you just drop us back on Kerberos and we let bygones be bygones. I won’t tell Zarkon if you don’t.” Lance was stalling him while he tried to figure out the magic cuffs that kept his hands secured behind his back. If he could keep them occupied for long enough, then he could get himself and Pidge out of there.

The cat man sneered at Lance, looking at him like a pile of dog poo. “Shut him up.” The man gestured to one of the robots, turning his back.

“Hey man, that’s a little rude. Don’t you know – “ Lance was cut off when one of the robots bashed in the side of the head, knocking him out.

~

When Lance came to, he was no longer in his suit. Instead, he was in some sort of sad excuse for clothes. Hell, they could barely qualify as rags. Lance was being dragged down a hallway, Pidge nowhere in sight. On the sides of the hallway were cells, purple glowing bars trapping whatever was inside. These aliens had a horrible color scheme, all purple and black. It was all so dark and gloomy, borderline depressing. Lance made a mental note to tell Thanos next time he saw him.

Lance was being pulled by his arms, still in cuffs. He could feel his shoulders ache from the strain. Lance pulled himself up by his arms, struggling. He was still being dragged and his arms hurt, his whole body hurt. One of the guards kicked him and said something in an alien language.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that. Could you repeat it?” Lance chuckled. Maybe aliens would understand humor. Or maybe he was just being annoying.

“Be quiet _človek._ ” The alien hissed. This time he kicked Lance in the face. It wasn’t hard enough to knock him out, but it was enough to rattle him. They came to a cell at the end of the hall, several different types of aliens trapped inside. Lance was released from his shackles before he was thrown into the cell, the aliens moving to close the door.

“Wait,” Lance reached out. “Where’s my friend? Where’s Pidge?”

The alien ignored him and shut the door, locking him in.

“You’re human, are you not?” one of the other prisoners asked. Lance moved to sit down, rubbing his wrists.

“Yeah. Names Lance.” Lance reached out to shake the alien’s hand. The alien cocked its head to the side, questioning Lance’s hand. He pulled his hand back to his side.

“I am Arpad. You are the same as the Champion, but you look different. Are all humans like that?” the purple looking alien – Arpad asked.

“Um. Well, some humans look alike, and some don’t. I guess that’s just how we work.” Lance replied, glad to have someone to talk to.

Arpad nodded as if in thought, and then there was silence. The cell was dark and Lance could hear the others breathing. There was a soft dripping noise like something was leaking. The room was cold, everything was metal. The rags Lance was wearing did little to keep him warm, thin fabric hanging loosely off of him.

Lance leaned back, his pain finally catching up with him. He felt blood under his nose, thanks to that kick happy guard. His chest still ached, his ribs might have been bruised, and his head throbbed, from multiple instances. The soft dripping and cold air were soothing and Lance could feel himself growing tired.

He let his head hit the wall, the cold metal giving him some relief. A little nap wouldn’t hurt, right? Lance let himself drift asleep, closing his eyes by choice this time instead of being knocked out.

Lance didn’t dream.


	2. Chapter Two Draft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So umm... school is really hard? I'm a dual credit student so I go to both High School and college and it kinda sucks? plus my computer isn't really working great right now? I'm sorry! I'm putting this story on hold until I can get my life together, so you shouldn't expect any new chapters until around Julyish 2019. I've posted what I have written for chapter two so far, but it is unedited and unfinished. I've also been thinking of deleting this story and reworking what I have so far, which is nothing. I'm sorry I'm just really busy and stressed but I do want to continue this story. Thanks for your patience.

When Lance wakes up, he is not in his bed, or even in his room. The sun isn't shining past his blue curtains and onto his messy floor – in fact, there is no sun. Veronica hasn't come in to wake him up and he can't smell the chocolate pancakes his mom usually makes.   
When Lance wakes up he is surrounded by darkness, only a dim purple light allowing him to see his surroundings. He is in a cold, metal room, and he is not alone. He can't entirely make them out, but there are figures, their faces shrouded in darkness. Lance is immediately confused, and quite frankly, he's scared. His ribs hurt, an ache from deep inside. His head pulsed, his vision was fuzzy and the darkness not helping.   
Then it all comes back to him.  
The crash. Hunk and blood. Getting abducted by aliens, losing Pidge, those furry cat aliens throwing him in a cell. A cell with other aliens, not the same kind that had abducted him, but a variety of different aliens. There was an alien who talked to him, who made him feel safer. Arpad. The only one who had offered him even the slightest bit of kindness.   
"Arpad?" Lance asked, looking around for the alien.   
"You're awake. Humans sleep a lot." Arpad's voice was smooth, almost regal.  
"How long was I out?"   
"It's hard to tell, there are no tachometers in this cell, nor is there a slnko. You may have been out for a few Vargas, maybe more."  
Lance was silent. He didn't understand most of what Arpad had said, but he could extrapolate its meaning. Even after sleeping for a few Vargas (hours?) he still felt exhausted. He had to find a way out of this cell, off this ship. He also needed to find Pidge.   
"Hey Arpad, is there any way we could get out of here? I have to find my friend."  
Arpad looked at Lance with pity in his eyes. "The Galra empire is interminable. A majority of the universe is controlled by them, and Emperor Zarkon is unstoppable. I don't believe I've ever heard of someone escaping." Even though they were trapped, Arpad was still so calm.   
"Then… what's going to happen to us? How long will we be stuck here?"   
"I assume we will be sent to the arena to fight, as most prisoners do. Then our only escape will be death." Arpad looked off into the distance, not at anything, just in thought.   
"That's a bit pessimistic, don't you think?"  
Arpad quirked his brow. "Pessimistic?"  
Lance chuckled, the confused look on Arpad's face was slightly entertaining.  
"It's English. It means you see the worst of things instead of seeing the good." Lance explained.  
Arpad just nodded and moved to sit down next to Lance. None of the other aliens seemed interested in Lance – or maybe they couldn't understand him. Aside from his and Arpad's conversation, it was silent. And the silence was killing him. There was a soft whirring noise, the ship constantly humming. The dripping which had lulled him to sleep had disappeared, whatever was leaking was no more. It was too quiet in the cell. Lance hated the silence. Growing up in a large family meant he was endlessly surrounded, never a quiet moment.   
"You mentioned an arena and a champion. Is it some sort of fighting thing?" Lance asked, needing to fill the silence.  
"The arena is a fight to the death. The galra use it as entertainment, a game they play with the prisoners. It isn't ‘a champion', there is only the Champion. He fights mercilessly, and he has never lost. To fight against him would be a guaranteed death." Arpad had turned cold, his voice like steel, harsh.   
"Will we go to the arena?" Lance was scared. Fighting to the death sounded so archaic and barbaric. The galra sounded like monsters, and from Lance had seen (despite being extremely out of it) Zarkon was the biggest and baddest monster.   
"It is inevitable," Arpad said as stoic as ever. Lance gulped.  
The room fell into silence once again.   
~  
Lance was picking at a crack in the ground, his knees hugged to his chest. It was cold in his cell, surrounded by metal. The rags he wore did little to shelter him and his shoes had been taken. Lance wriggled his toes experimentally. He was losing feeling. He and Arpad had stopped talking and the air had turned stale. No other prisoners attempted to talk to Lance. They couldn't be bothered by him. Everyone was thinking about the arena, where they would eventually end up, where they would meet their death. The feeling of fear had drifted through the air, had filled the room.   
Lance didn't know how much time had passed, he didn't know how far they had traveled or where they were in the universe. He didn't know where Pidge was or how she was doing - if she was even still alive.   
He did know that he was doomed. That soon the guards would come to drag him to the arena and he would have to fight. He might even end up facing the Champion. Lance shivered at the thought. He hugged his knees closer to his chest, dropping his head in surrender. Lance could faintly feel a wetness on his face. He was crying.   
~  
The sound of the door opening brought Lance out of his trance. There was a group of guards outside the door, two of which held weapons.   
"Get up." One of the guards said, motioning with his weapon. Lance moved to stand, his knees shaking out of fear. He knew where they were going. As did the others. Arpad stood tall, his expression unchanging. Lance thought back to what he had said earlier, "It is inevitable." They were walking them to their death and Arpad was ready.  
‘Oh my god,' He thought. ‘I'm going to die. I'm led to my public execution.'  
If Lance said he wasn't scared, he'd be lying. He was shaking as he crossed the threshold. One of the guards made eye contact with Lance, the look in his eye deadly. Lance quickly averted his gaze, choosing to look at the ground instead. The group of prisoners was escorted through the hall, guards shoving them or butting them with their gun every so often. Lance tripped over his feet once and he was rewarded with a gun thrust into his side.  
"Alright, alright. I'm moving. Cool your horses' man." Lance quickly moved to his feet, glaring at the guard who manhandled him. "Hmph." Lance crossed his arms, turned up his head, and continued to walk down the hall, this time with some confidence in his step.  
His confidence was quickly lost when he heard the sound galra cheering. He could feel it in the walls, rumbling, shaking. Lance looked to Arpad trying to gauge his reaction. Arpad only stood tall and looked ahead, his face never wavering.   
"Keep moving väzeň." A guard snarled, pushing Lance forward. He stumbled into the room, joining the others. It was just off of the arena, with an open door. The arena was massive, huge purple walls with crowds of galra cheering. There was an actual door on the other side of the arena, Lance assumed the Champion was behind it.   
"You," one of the guards pointed at Arpad. "You're first."  
Lance looked at Arpad, then the guard, then back at Arpad. Arpad moved to step out into the arena, and Lance moved with him.   
Lance grabbed Arpad's arm, stopping him from moving forward. "You can't go, you'll die!" he cried, trying to stop Arpad. The guards started moving to pull Lance back, but it was unneeded.  
Arpad simply brushed Lance off, his large hand moving to rest on his shoulder. He looked down at Lance with a sad expression. "Goodbye, Lance. Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim."  
Lance stood in awe as his friend entered the arena with only a sword. The other door opened, achingly slow as it rose from the ground. Then, from the darkness, a monster came forward. A massive beast stepped out of the shadows, hunched over and dragging a very heavy looking club behind itself. As it got further into the arena, the crowd grew louder, more restless. They were hungry for blood and Lance feared – he knew that it would be Arpad's blood that spilled.   
The beast rose, thumped its fists on its chest, swinging its club wildly. The crowd went wild, feet shaking the arena, screaming.   
"Obor! Obor!" They chanted, encouraging the beast more.   
Lance turned to one of the other prisoners, eyebrow quirked in question. "Isn't that the Champion? Why do they call him Obor?" The prisoner looked at him like he was crazy.  
"The Champion only fights once a week, and those who see him are only met by their death. I know the crowd is rooting for Obor, however the Champion – "  
"Has never lost." Lance finished for him, looking back out into the arena. Arpad was tall, he towered over Lance. However, this Obor guy was a freaking giant. What did aliens eat that made them so freakishly huge?   
Lance's train of thought was interrupted by the roar of the crowd. Arpad was holding his ground but Obor had just struck a nasty blow. Arpad was clutching his side, walking with a limp, and there was blood streaming down the left side of his face. Even while injured and beaten, Arpad still held strong, his face unreadable. Obor swung his club at Arpad, knocking him across the arena and into the wall. Lance cringed at the sight, turning away so that he didn't have to witness the slaughter of his friend. Arpad had been the only one to even talk to Lance.  
The sound of the crowd cheering, their chanting increasing, told Lance that it was over. Lance turned his head back to the arena and immediately regretted it. Arpad's body was on the ground, bloody unmoving. Obor was reigning over him, hands in the air as some sort of victory dance. Lance wanted to puke, and he would've if he had anything in his stomach.   
"You," This time the guard was pointing at Lance. "It's your turn." The guard handed Lance the sword and shoved him into the arena. Cold metal was replaced with a rubber-like mat, reminding Lance of 8th-grade gym. The roaring of the crowd was drowned out by Lance's beating heart, blood rushing to his head and making him sweat with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations in the order they appear  
> Tachometer – clock  
> Slnko – sun  
> Varga – hour  
> Väzeň – prisoner   
> Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim. – May we meet again  
> so, a mix of English, galra (Slovak), Trigedasleng (from the 100) and altean for languages. Whatever, it's okay  
> This chapter is unfinished and I am putting this story on hiatus until July 2019.


	3. Ummm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’m actually abandoning this fix and I’m sorry and the story is actually the longish reason why so read it if you want

Okay okay so I kinda hate myself right now? Cause I’m kinda abandoning this? Like I’ve done before on some doc I’ve honestly forgotten about but - okay so I guess the main reason I’m abandoning this fix is because I’ve basically left the Voltron fandom. I’ve stopped enjoying five and the show and the art and as amazing as they all are I just can’t bring myself to enjoy them anymore. It may or may not be depression sucking the joy out of all the things that bring me joy. I really did have plans for this story and I tried to sit down and write, I mean I’ve been sitting on finishing chapter two and trying to pull it together but there’s just no spark behind it anymore and I feel like if I can’t write a story that I really enjoy writing than I can’t write it. If any authors like this story and want to continue it or steal the plot or whatever go for it! To me, it sounds like a cool story! It’s just not something I can write and I’m sorry for that. 

I am in other fandoms! I do have other story ideas! I’m just reall bad at following them through :/  
But I’m trying! However there will not be any voltron stories in the future and I’m not continuing this one.

**Author's Note:**

> I killed Hunk and I am forever regretful. I actually have a first draft title "Hunk Lives", except its trash and unfinished so Hunk is dead. Also Lance and Pidge are really affected (effected?) by his death, but they also have a lot of other stuff to deal with (like surviving and aliens). Hunks death will haunt Lance in the future.
> 
> I'm using Slovak for galran words, but it just google translate so idk 
> 
> This looked a lot longer on my word doc. I also feel like everything moved really faster, faster than I had thought it would. Sorry. I'm trying.  
> Comment, kudos, bookmark, I live for it.


End file.
